


Friend like Me

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Inspired by Aladdin (Disney Movies), Other, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based off a song from the 2019 remake Aladdin, Mariala meets a skeleton. Call Me Mariala AU





	Friend like Me

Mariala arrived home from the cemetery

Mariala walked up stairs to her room and closed the door

Mariala panted as Frida walked

Frida barked 

"Frida this is terrible I end up wearing these dance shoes belong to a hombre Muerto!"

Suddenly they hears bone xylophone playing

Mariala said "What's going on!?"

Frida whimpers

Frida jumped on Mariala's hair

"Don't be scared Frida it's only a xylophone"

Mariala and Frida sees a skeleton behind them

"Who dares disturb me from my eternal slumber!!"

Frida whimpers

Mariala glared at a skeleton

"Just kidding"

Mariala began to dance

Jose facepalmed "That's not how you can dance that is dancing"

A skeleton began to dance gracefully as E T Mensah's Senorita

Mariala and Frida's jaws dropped

Jose grabs Mariala's hand and they began to dance

"I'm Mariala and you're Jose"

Jose spinned Mariala

But Mariala hears a bone cracking

Mariala sees Jose's hand walking and screamed

Jose said "Oopsie it happens a lot" as he reattached his hand

Mariala said "Hey I was wondering if you help me win the dance off"

Jose said "Not until you help me"

Jose laughed

Frida growled


End file.
